If Love Is Enough
by Lying little liar
Summary: Aria and Spencer are dating but will there releationship last when Spencer is outed by aria before shes ready and Hanna and Emily are finally together after months of just messing around but can they handle a real releationship. What happens with when you add A to the picture
1. Chapter 1

AN: First story ever so plz bear with me one shot for now unless you like it

Hanna had been calling Emily all day but she never answered and Hanna was getting worried. Emily told Hanna to meet her after swim pratice but the coach told Hanna that Emily left early with Spencer. Hanna decided to go by Emily's house and if she wasnt there then Spencer's. As Hanna pulled into Emily's driveway she saw Aria sitting on the porch and she look mad which was unusual for the small brunette.

"Hey Ar! Whats wrong you look mad and why are you sitting on Em's porch?"

"Hey Han. Spence is still mad at me for kissing her in front of Toby. I mean its not like i meant to it was a accident and shes MY girlfriend not his anymore."

"Wait so are you guys still a thing or what?"

'' I have no idea she wont talk to me"

" OK im sorry to hear that and all but that still doesnt explain why your sitting on Em's porch"

" Waiting for you Em said she has a surprise for u and to wait here for you her phone's dead so she couldnt call"

"Why didnt she just use Spencer's phone"

"Will u stop asking questions and come on already

Spence are u ever gonna stop being so mad at Aria. So what if Toby knows ur a lesbian thats a good thing. Says Emily

Yeah well i was gonna tell but not like that. Spencer shots back

It was just a accide

No the accident was our releationship. Spencer cuts off and just like that ends the conversation. Hanna and Aria slowly walk up to them knowing the just ended a heated argument.

"Hey! Hanna shouts out to the 2 brunettes but more at Spencer.

"H-hey H-hanna w-wats w-wrong" Spencer asks looking scared because she can tell her Girlfriend has been crying

"U need to forget out the being out to Toby thing it was a accident!"

"No the accident was their releationship Emily states surprising everyone and bring Aria to tears once again.

"Em! How could you say that! says a shocked Hanna

"Spencers words not mine. is all she can say back

"Spence is that true? Aria question she girlfriend

Well i said but i dont think i meant it. Im sorry its just that Toby already had every reason in the world to hate me and i didnt need to give him anymore.

"Ok will someone plz just tell me why we're here im hungary and my feet hurt from all this standing." says Hanna inturrepting the conversation

"Hanna you've barely been here 10 minutes. states Emily

" Watever will u plz just tell me why we're here"

"Ok fine. I wanted to do this somewhere we could be alone but i got cold feet and need Spence and Ar to talk me back into it and get you hear . ok here goes nothing. I no even though u came nearly 6 months ago u still havent had a gf yet. Well i want to be your first last and only one. Hanna Marin will u be my girlfriend?"

I thought you'd never ask as long as we've been messing around.

Short short short chap ik but if u liked it review and I'll continue it with longer chaps. 5 reviews saying to continue. If u want to find out what happens with are to couples review. i was planning on putting Alison in this to. and if u have any ideas plz review . remember 5 reviews


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK even though i didn't get 5 reviews i decided to update anyway. Don't expect daily updates but I will try to update again tomorrow if i get 3 reviews. I think I'm a little to proud of this chapter. This one is longer than the last one.

A/N2: If you have any tips, ideas, suggestions, or etc. please feel free to review or pm me and if use your idea I'll be sure to give you credit and if for some reason I forget tell me and I'll do it in the next chapter's A/N. Anyways enjoy!

Aria POV

" Does she really think our releationship was a mistake because it was the best thing that ever happened to 's supposed to be my Spencey! Ali used to tease us about how we were "such lesbians" and we never thought it was true until now. Maybe I should just give her some space right now. She broke up with Toby a year ago and I love her so I can tell she never really got over him. I don't blame her though. He was her first love like Ezra was mine and I don't think I'll ever be over him completely either. Oh well I'll just worry about it tomorrow. We still have that 'study date' tomorrow and I konw she won't cancel it. She never does, even when she's mad."

Spencer POV

"I can't believe I said that. I'm such a idiot. She'll never forgive me. Wait! We still have that 'study date' tomorrow. I really hope she shows up. She's my Pookie Bear and I don't know what I'll do without if I lose her I'll lose Hanna and Emily too. I already know Han is on Aria's side and Em will choose whoever Hanna chooses. I really wish Ali was here right now. She'd be on my side. She would be so proud of me, the way I broke up with Toby and the fact that I broke 2 hearts. I still need a plan to keep my friends if Aria doesn't forgive me though. Maybe I'll ask that new girl Maya. Em really seems to like her. I bet if I can get her help I can win over Emily which would win over Hanna. What is wrong with me. I sound so much like Alison. Besides I love Aria to much to hurt her again and loose her forever."

Maya POV

'' Ok Maya St. Germain. You can do this. She's standing right there just ask her already. Ok here we go. _Wallks over to Emily's locker.___Hey Em, you look nice today."

'' Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks beautiful. So um I was wondering if um maybe you wanted to do something like maybe dinner and movie? _And a make-out session?__**"**_

"Oh um I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry but I'm kinda with Hanna now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea. _Dang Hanna! Emily was supposed to be my girl!_**"**

"Its fine we just started dating yesterday. Hey um do you remember that girl on my swim team, Paige McCullers?"

" Um yeah. What about her?"

"I know its alot to ask but shes so into me and I need your help. Shes totally afraid of Hanna and well you. She's so desperete that shes resorted to love dunks. The physco tried to drown me. I'd ask Spencer but her and Aria aren't really in the best place and I don't want to look like I'm choosing sides."

"Oh my gosh Em are you serious?! Of course I will. You know I'd do anything for I love hanging out with Hanna so yeah of course. See ya later Em."

"Yeah see ya My"

Alison POV

"Hm I wonder what the girls have been up to. Guess its time to stop hiding out. Or I could have some fun."

To Spencer: Will Aria still want to be with you after she finds out the real reason you broke up with Toby and didn't tell him you were gay. Guess we'll find out soon enough darling. - Kisses A

To Aria: We've all got secrets darling. But yours will destroy your percious little Spencey. Don't want her to find out? Then keep getting frisky with Fitz. No one will ever know. Well I will and all of Rosewood. This isn't Mona's childish games anymore - Kisses A

To Emily: Caleb Rivers. Name ring a bell. I'm sure it does to Hanna. Well maybe not since she's into girls. Lets just say Maya has you fooled darling. Just ask how great she is in bed. Then you'll know what i mean. -Kisses A

To Hanna: Hanna, Hanna, Hanna always my favorite. Next to Emily, Spencer, and Aria thats is. Hefty Hanna always so easy. The weakest link is always the easiest to break. Snapping yet darling?

So what did you think. Reviews let me know what you like and don't like. I really wanted to get this up for you guys so I didn't proof-read it and I'm sorry about that. Whats Spencer's secret and will Aria find out? Was Hanna seeing Maya? Is Maya really into Emily or was she just gonna use Emily To get back at Hanna. Guess you'll have to come back to find out. I decided since I like wrinting so much I'm gonna push for daily updates or at least every other day which I know will be hard but I'm gonna try. I'm not sure how long this will be so if you have ideas about who A should be let me know because its Alison. I have a plan for her. She won't be in the next chapter but she'll be here soon. Next chapter is mainly about Hannily and how Maya could possibly come between them. Some Sparia but not a whole lot. No "study date" yet but its coming. I just started back at school after spring break so get ready for some serious ranting. I talk alot when I'm with my friends so trust me i will have a lot to say

-Kisses N


	3. AN

A/N: thankfully i was told not to post daily updates so soon so i'll update on the weekends thanks Rosewood girl 317


	4. Authors Note

A/N: Sorry its not a new chapter. I know I was supposed to update over the weekend. I had a really busy weekend which isn't normal for me. I was gonna write today but my friend comitted suicide last night so its way to hard to write now. I will get up a new chapter when I can find it in me to write again. I know everyone hates authors notes and I do to but I can't write right now and I felt like I at least owed you this. Until next time, Stay Randomly Bright, that was my friends favorite quote.


	5. Breaking up is never easy

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I already explained why I'm updating late in a author's note and I'm not gonna say it again but I needed something to take my mind off it so I finally decided to write. I actually checked over it this time but I'm sure theres still mistakes. Anyway heres the latest installment to **_**If Love Is Enough. **_**Enjoy.**

Emily POV

_Mmm I love waking up to my beautiful girlfriend. I'm so glad me and Hanna finally made it offical. It was killing me not to be able to call her my girlfriend. To kiss those lips in public. I wonder what is up with that text from A about Hanna and Maya. Probably just A being A. Besides I don't wanna worry about that right now. I should probably wake Han now before we're late to school. Maybe I'll just let her sleep a little longer while I make breakfast so she won't complain as much. Wait but this is Hanna Marin she takes forever to get ready_.

"Han, wake up its time to get ready for school."

"Ugh its too early. Go back to bed. Sleep time."

"Han, were gonna be late for school. We aleady slept late. Come on Sparia is probably waiting for us. Spencer said she has good news."

"Fine, but only cuz I gotta make sure Ari's ok."

"What about Spencer. She's our friend too and Aria isn't the only one hurting."

"Yeah well it goes Hannily I mean of course we're first, Haria, Spanna, Halison if she was still here but my point is its always Ar over Spence. I mean don't get me wrong I love Spencer but who do I have the better releationship with."

"Just get dressed before I have to do it for you."

"If thats your idea of a threat then its just turning me on. You know maybe you should do for me Em."

"As fun as that sound Sparia needs us."

"Ugh fine. But its for you not them."

Sparia's ''study date'' went well last night. That is until Aria got a text from her good friend A. Is Sparia gonna make it?

Lunch at Rosewood High

"Spencer? I thought you said you had good news. Where's Aria?" asked Emily concerned about the sad look on her friend's face

"Probably crying in the bathroom." mumbled Hanna

"Whats your problem Han! Why do you hate me so much all of a sudden! What did I ever do to you, huh? And fyi Aria is not crying in the bathroom. She's with Mr. Fitz." Spencer shot back

"Calm down Spence, and babe seriously whats your problem? I get it your team Aria. I'm team Spencer. That doesn't explain why your treating Spence like this all of a sudden."

"Your right and I'm sorry Spence, I just have alot going on right now."

"Its ok Hanna. We fight all the time I'm used to it. Besides I love you too much to fight with you right now and I don't care that I'm not your favorite as long as I'm above Alison.

"Trust me, theres no way in hell I'd ever choose Ali over you."

"Ok so what happened with you and Aria? By the way you were talking last night I thought you two were back together?" questioned Emily

"We were until she got a text from A."

Emily has a uneasy look on her face .

"Whats wrong Em?"

"Nothing I'm just a little tired thats all. _Tired of A_"

"Ok Em whatever you say. answered Spencer deciding to ignore the look on her friend's face. So anyway she got a text from A saying she should watch out for me and can she really trust me."

"Well can she?"

"Em. What the hell thats our friend your talking to!"

"Of course she can trust me A just led her on to believe I'm keeping something from her."

"Well are you?" questions the blonde

"Well kinda but-"

"Spence you know A loves secrets and you shouldn't try to be hiding anything especially from your girlfriend. You should know better." Emily says more to Hanna then Spencer

"Its not my secret its someone elses."

"Well did you tell her that.''

"Yes but-"

"But nothing Spence if its not your secret then you should have just told her if you wanted to save your already fragile releationship."

"Its not my secret to tell Em and besides she probably would have told the person that doesn't need to know and it would come back to bite me in the ass for telling her because I know she would tell!"

"Well what is it?"

"I can't tell you either Emily dammit! If I could tell you then I could tell her now just back the hell off!"

"Han aren't you gonna say something?!'' questions Emily

"Look I'm Ben and thats between y'all"

"Its my names Bennit and I'm not in it or my names Paul and thats between y'all" corrected Spencer

"Look Spencer to you want me to have your back or what?"

"Sorry its my OCD"

*Bell rings ending lunch

Later that day

Hanna POV

*on the phone with Maya

_Don't worry about it. Emily has know idea about this. Trust me just let me handle it, let her down easy. It will be better for her coming from me. Ok bye love you My My_.

"I knew it you have been screwing Maya haven't you!"

"Emily, babe what are you talking about?"

"Don't 'babe' me Hanna and you know exactly what I'm talking. I heard you on the phone with Maya and I got a text from A!"

"Since when do we ever believe anything frickin A says. And that conversation was not what you think. Besides you shouldn't be listening in on my conversations. Gosh Em, why the hell do you think I picked you. Your not supposed to be that type of girlfriend!"

"Picked me over who Hanna? Maya? Aria? Spencer maybe? Hell maybe even Caleb? Was one of those right or are you more of a whore then I thought you were?!"

"What did you just say to me?!"

"You're a WHORE Hanna W- H- O- R- E!"

"Screw you Emily! We're done. Spencer thought her and Aria were a mistake. If anything was a mistake it was me and you!"

" Go to-"

"No you go to hell Emily! And by the way Spencer was keeping mine and Maya's secret if you really must know."

"What secret?"

"I don't have to tell you that because your not my girlfreind anymore. Or my friend."

"Dammit Hanna just tell me! I can't possibly get anymore hurt then I already am."

"Fine. Me and Maya dated 3 months ago. And you weren't gonna be my first time. With a girl that is cuz you know about me and Caleb but anyway yeah I screwed Maya. Happy now!"

"All asked for was the truth and you gave it to me so yeah I guess you could say I'm happy in a way but of course I'm still hurt."

"I know and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you Em. Spencer knew the truth about me and Maya from the begininng and I begged her not to tell because I love you and I didn't want to mess this up but it looks like I did anyway. And before you ask what that conversation with Maya was about well it was about you and her. She felt bad for the way she was using you like that but then she fell for you and yeah she was just using you in the beginning. She didn't want to hurt you so she decided it would be easier if you weren't friends anymore and I told her I would handle it. When I said 'love you' it was just like what I would say to Spencer or Aria and calling her 'My My' was just like calling Spencer 'Spence' or Aria 'Ar or Ari' or you 'Em' or hell even Alison 'Ali'. Its always been you Em. Even when I was with her. Thats why we broke up. I was always too afraid to make the first move with you."

"I love you too Hanna but I don't think you and I will work. I hope we can always stay friends though."

"Of course we can stay friends. Thats the only thing about dating friends, when you break up its hard to go back to normal."

"I gotta go. I'm late to swim practice. See ya later Hanna."

"Yeah see ya later Em."

Meanwhile at Spencer's house

"So you were really just keeping Hanna's secret to help Hanna and keep Emily from getting hurt?" questioned the tiny brunette

"Yup." replied Spencer emotionless

"Well you still could have told me and I woundn't have told."

"Yeah but you don't know the secret and I should have told Emily because if she found out from A or something and knew that I knew she would be so hurt. I just couldn't let you know to because then she'd be hurt by all of us."

"Thats a good point. So are we really over or what?"

"I thinks thats whats best for now. I mean who knows maybe we''ll end up together again one day but todays just not the day."

"Yeah, ok. I guess thats best." Aria replies with hurt in her voice

"Hey, Ari. You know I love you right. I just think this is best so i don't lose you as a friend one day too."

"I get it. It just hurts knowing that I may never be with the love of my life again if I don't wanna risk losing you forever oneday. And I love you too Spencey."

"Ok, um I gotta go to feild hocky practice. Big game tomorrow. Will you be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world bye Spence."

"Bye Ar. You can just let yourself out when your ready."

**Ok so what did you think? I'm in a writing mood so 3-5 reviews and I update. Next chap has some Spemily and Haria (friendship) but will they turn into new releationships and what happens with Ali back in the picture. With Hanna out of the way will Paige make a move? If she does will she get rejected? Just how despreate (and crazy) will Paige get. Guess you"ll just have to keep coming back to find out.**


	6. Life is full of surprises

**A/N: If you want me to keep this story then tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

_Lunch at Rosewood High_

"Hey are you guys going to my swim meet at 3:45?" asked Emily

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." says Hanna

"Oh um I kinda have a field hockey game at 3:45 and I was just about to ask if you guys were coming. Wait are you guys back together or something?'' says Spencer

"Who are you judge the way you and Aria act when your together? You broke up too remember?" questions Hanna

"She wasn't judging Han she was just wondering if you were because you two were so cute together." Aria says trying to stop another fight between Hanna and Spencer

"So Aria are you going to the swim meet or field hockey game?" asks Hanna

"Han thats kinda rude to ask Aria to come to my swim meet instead of Spencer's field hockey game when your going to my meet."

"Watever Em. Are you going or not Aria wait no actually go to the field hockey game we like never go and support Spencer and besides shes more likely to win then Emily."

"Hanna! " all three girls say in unison

"What I mean don't get me wrong Em your an amazing swimmer but Spencer has to win and your fine with second as long as you've done your best so your more likely to get second then Spencer so I'm gonna cheer her on."

"Wow way to make a girl feel special Han. I was already nervous."

"Wow Hanna is actually team Spanna today. Aria why don't you go to the swim meet because I know how much you hate field hockey."

" So does Hanna and she"s going."

"Well someone should be there for Emily especially since Paige will be there."

"Well Em I guess I'll be there."

"Thanks Aria. Glad to know someone still cares."

"What about Spencer? She's practically forcing Aria to go."

"I'm not forcing anyone to do anything. I just think Emily should have one of us there to cheer her on."

"Thanks Spencer. Aria you really don't have to come if you don't want to. Maya will be there."

"Of course I'm coming Emily, and besides I have seen Maya much lately. Hey has anyone gotten any A texts lately?  
"No, have you?" all three girls say in unison

"No. That can't be good can it?"

"Who knows? I mean this is A we're talking about. We should probably go Aria we're already late for History."

"Us too Hanna. My parents are going all Mr and Mrs Hastings on my grades. No offense Spencer."

"Watever. Hey why don't the four of us meet up after up somewhere afterwards to celebrate the TWO wins. And before you say anything both of us are winning ok Emily."

"Ok so where do you do you wanna meet up? The Grill maybe?"

"We always go to The Grill. We should go somewhere nicer."

"Do you even have money Hanna. I thought your mom took your credit card."

"Hey it was Spencer's idea so she should buy and your just saying that becauseyou don't have any money Aria."

"Aria don't even say anyhing and I'll buy. My parents will never notice anyway."

"So where should we go?"

"Lets go somewhere in Philly. Melissa is in town and it will be easier to avoid her."

"You know Philly the best so you choose."

"We're going for Em too so they should both decide."

"Watever Hanna we'll talk about it later."

_In Philly after the field hockey game and swim meet. Both girls get first place._

"Congrats on the win Emily. I wish I could have been there."  
"Thanks Spencer and its no problem I wish I could've been at your game and thanks for dinner."

"Lets face it If I didn't pay it would be just you and me practically on a date and a very ackward one."

"How would be like a date? And I would find the money for me and Aria."

"Because even though I said the four of us the question was directed more to Emily. Why would we celebrate her win without her?"

"Watever. Why did you pick this place? Its so classy and I feel weird pouring my alchool in my drink in this place."

"I can't belive you really carried in you flask like that. You didn't even try to hide it. Your lucky you were with me."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing its just that my parents friends own this resturant I along with my friends get away with underage drinking like that. And sneaking in our own alchool."

"Hey we should probably go especially the way our parents have been on us since we came out and started dating. We all know how Emily's parents were when she came out and when she started dating Hanna. When I came out to my parents the fact that I was dating Spencer didn't help."

"Aria's right I could barely convince my mom to let me come. She's thinks I'm lying about me and Hanna breaking up."

_On the way back to Rosewood Emily and Aria are in A car accident and rushed to the hospital._

"Spencer do you think they're gonna be ok."

"Of course Emily will. She's strong and a fighter. I don't know about Aria. Her condition is worse and she's so tiny."

"Thats not funny Spencer and don't say your just trying to lighten to mood because I don't want the mood lighten."

"Ok I'm sorry Han. I'm really worried too and they're both gonna make it."

"You don't know that. I need to tell you something and you have to promise me you won't hate me."

"I could never hate you Hanna."

"Hi darlings. Are Emily and Aria going to be ok?"

"Alison? I thought you were dead." questions Hanna

"I was darling. Now I'm back. So how are the girls?"

"You don't just get to pretend to be dead then all of a sudden show up when two of us are hurt and act like nothing ever happen. Now, where the hell have you been?"

"I had to leave. It wasn't safe. Not for me. Not for you. Not for anyone. A tried to kill. She hit me over the head with a shovel and buried me alive."

"Ali do you know who A is? If you do you have to tell us and maybe we can help you."

_All three girls phones go off with a text._

Two little liars down. Three to go. Don't think you had me fooled Alison. Who's next Alison, Hanna or Spencer? You'll find out soon enough bitches. Kisses -A

"I guess we got our answer. No A for awhile isn't good."

"Hanna don't worry Emily will be fine. Aria too. So, what did you want to tell me?"

"It can wait. Here comes the doctor."

"Is Emily gonna be ok?" qusetions Pam

"What about Aria?" asks Ella

"Both girls are going to be fine. Hanna, Spencer, Alison the police need to ask you a few questions." asnwers the doctor

"Not without me their not." Veroncia cuts in

"What do you girls know about Paige Mccullers?" Barry asks the 3 girls

"I obviously haven't been around in awhile so you should ask those two."

"Don't worry Alison. We have a whole other set of questions for you." asnwers one officer

"She's on the swim team with Emily."

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything but she tried to drown Emily once because she's like crazy in love with her."

"Spencer you should have told someone sooner."

"Even thoough she's a lesbian too before she cam out the closet she was making homophobic slurs towards Emily."

"Thank you Ms. Marin. Is there anything else you can tell us."

"No"

"Thats all I know."

"Ok well if you think of anything else lets us know. We think she's the one who ran your friends off the road."says one officer

"Alison we need you to come with us." says another

_Line break_

"Alison what happened?" asks Spencer

"I told them. About A. About everything."

"You didn't tell them about the Jenna thing did you? Wait did you tell them who A is? Do you know who A is" asks Hanna

"No I didn't tell them about the Jenna thing I would never do that. I told them I'm not certain who A is but I think it could possibly be Paige."

"Paige?!" says both girls in unison

"Can we see them yet or not?"

"Yeah lets go."

_Line Break_

"Hey Ar hey Em. How are you feeling?"

"Alison? Is that really you?"

"Yes its really me. I'll explain everything later right now just focuse on getting better."  
"Han, Ali can you wait outside for a minute. I really need to talk to Emily?"

"Yeah sure. Come on Alison."

"Whats up Spence?"

"Ok well after you came out we were all a little shocked but we were happy for you. Then about 3 months later I started to question whether or not I was gay. 6 months later I came out. I started dating Aria because she said she had feelings for me. I liked her back but it was really you I wanted. Eventually I feel in love with her. It took the two of you almost dying for me to realize I was still in love with you."

"You don't love Aria anymore?"  
" Of course I do but we don't work. We need to move on and let each other go. Its the same for you and Hanna. You don't work as a couple no matter how much you love each so you need to move on. Both of you and I know your listening at the door so just come back."

"If you knew I would just listen at the door then why did we have to go outside?"  
"Because it was easier without you standing right there."  
"You know what it doesn't really matter Hanna. I kinda feel the same way."  
"Really? You do? Hanna, Aria how do you two feel about this?"

"I kinda have feelings for Hanna. Thats why it was so easy to break up with you."

"I'm happy as long as you guys are happy and you know that but Aria I'm not sure if I"m ready to be dating anyone right now let alnoe another one of my bestfriends."  
"I know how feel. I"m not saying we start dating yet I'm just putting my felings for you out there."

"But I'm not sure how I feel about you. I already hurt Emily and I don't wanna risk hurting you too."

"You didn't hurt me Hanna its just that I felt betrayed."

"You could never hurt me Hanna."

"Thats what you said about Spencer. Even though she wasn't trying to most people aren't so who's said I won't hurt you too or make you feel betrayed."

"Well if that happens I'll get over it because you weren't trying. As long as you don't cheat on me. So what do say? Why don't we give it shot but take it slow?"

"I thinks that sounds good."  
"What about you Emily? Do you want to give us a shot?"

"Definately."

"Guys I think Ezra is A."

"What are you talking Alison? Where the hell did you get the idea that my ex-boyfriend is A.

"Because of this." _shows everyone her phone_

**So what did you think. Please don't hate me for the whole car crash and Ezra is A. I gave you Ali like I said I would. I needed a way to bring the two couples together and if two of them almost die then I thought it was a good way for Spencer and Hanna to reveal their true feelings for Emily and Aria. I had a plan for Ezra being A but people don't seem to into my story so I'll probably ened it here. This is your last chance. If you want me to keep the story tell me or this is the last chapter. Even if I do end up ending the story here there might be a sequel it just depends on if enough people like the story for me do a sequel but not enough for me to continue. Reviews help me decide so if ytou want me to keep the story tell me or I'm done. **


	7. The storm is just around the corner

**A/N: Ok so I've decided to keep this story based on my number of followers which even though its still a small number is more then I expected. All I have left to say is just bare with me on the realationship changes and the Ali thing because I don't know why she faked he rdeath yet she wasn't supposed to but I decided she did because of personal issuses and it just helps me in a weird way. Btw for any Paily fans there might be yes Paige is well actually I guess will be since I haven't got to that yet be crazy in love with Emily but they're not gonna happen. I have other plans for Paige but if your a Paily fan and want some Paily I'll try to write a one-shot or something for them because they're personally not my favortite but I want to know what you want to see. Tell me a couple and if they don't end up in this one I'll put them in another or in one-shot and if you want just give me a prompt and I'll start working on one just whatever you want to see or don't want to see tell me and I'll see what I can do. Ok so now for the story I hope you like it.**

**Hanna POV**

This is just so much to take in. Emily and Spencer are in love and Aria is in love with me. Of course I love Aria but I'm not sure if its in that way and I don't I'm over Emily yet or ready to move on. Of course I want to but I just don't know if I am or can. Then there's Maya. I can't tell if I still have feelings for her or if I just miss her. She was the first girl I ever loved. I always thought that would be Emily but somehow I just fell in love with her. She helped me come out of the closet then I broke her heart by choosing Emily. She had been so patient with me and then one day I decided to want the girl the been in love with ever since she moved to Rosewood. I mean sure we were together and she loved me but it was Emily she really wanted and I took her. We both knew that we weren't gonna be together forever or anything like that its just that we had feelings for each other and eventually feel in love then I fianlly decide to stop hiding behind that closet door and just come out and I dump her when Emily asks me out. I said yes to Emily who was supposed to be her girl one day while I was still with her then dumped her over a text that said "Hey My sorry but it looks like we're over. Emily just asked me out can you believe it. Anyway gtg she's waiting on me oh and plz don't say anything to her. I don't wanna screw this up or hurt her in any way. Love My". Like how could I do that to her. I asked her not to tell Emily because I didn't want to hurt her when in reality it was Maya's heart I was breaking with every I typed. Maya was more than just an amazing girlfriend. She was an amazing friend even after the way I treated her and after me and Emily decided to end things I realized that maybe Maya really was the right girl for me. But Aria is just so I don't even know like I can't even. I think I should give Aria a shot. Right now she needs someone and its not gonna be Spencer anymore because she has Emily so it should be me. I didn't love Maya in the begininng but I fell it love with her so it could happen with Aria. Maybe it has and I just ahven't realized it yet. I mean like think about how over protective I was of Aria. No I think I should talk to Maya and see how I really feel about her and how she really feels about me. I owe it to both Aria and Maya. I promised Aria I would try really hard not to hurt her and it would hurt if I didn't do this. Wait if I do choose Maya then it would hurt her even more. I guess I'll talk to her first.

"Hey Ar. You Awake?"

"What? Huh? Oh yeah I'm up well just waking up. Something you wanted to talk about?" Aria yawns and says with a weak smile.

"Um, yeah well you remember when you told me you loved me and I said I wasn't sure I felt the same way?''

"Yeah. Did you make up your mind or something?"

"Um not exactly. You remember the whole Maya thing. Well thats the thing. I promised you I would do a better job of considering your feelings when I make decisoins regarding our realationship then I did with mine and Emily's. I want to make sure me and Maya and are really over. Like we've moved on. And I want to make sure before we start something I have no feelings whatsoever for anyone but you and only you."

"Ok. That makes sense. I did kinda drop and pretty big bomb on you especially with everything going on lately."

"So when do you get out of here because no matgter what I'm taking care of you. I don't want you alone."

"Thanks Han. Emily is leaving this afternoon and I'm leaving sometime tomorrow. They're still waiting on some test results befor ethe can legally discharge me they and to make sure everything is good and they forgot to run a test and the results won't be in until tomorrow and if everything is good I get to go home."

"Everything will be fine. Are you ok here without me for a few hours?"

"I'll be fine. Spence and Em are still here and if she gets to leave before you get back there's no way they're leaving me here alone."

"Ok call me if you need anything and tomorrow I'm getting you out of here. Oh if things work out with me and Maya should I come alone or?"

"Ok I will and please bring Maya. I haven't seen her since the swim meet because she's feels weird around us right now but when it was just me and her we had a lot of fun."

"Ok I'll see you later Pookie Bear!"

"Bye and shut Hanna Bannana!"

**Maya POV**

"Hey beatuiful! Long time no see!"

"Hey Han. Yeah I know its just really weird hanging out at the hospital with you ex-girlfreind's friends after two of them have been in a wreck after you just saw them and you used to be in love with one of them. How are they doing by the way and I heard about Alison"

"They're both doing great. Em gets to go home today and Aria tomorrow. Its a long story. We haven't seen much of Ali lately because she is some pretty hot water with her folks."

"I bet she is and I'm glad to here the girls are doing so well. So what brings to my part of town?"

"I'm always in your part of town because we all live on the same street but I came to talk to you."

"What about? Whats floatin around in that pretty usually empty head of yours?" I laugh

"Ok I'm gonna ignore that but I came to talk about us. Maya do you still have feelings for me? If you do I'm not leaving until I find out if I still have feelings for you."

"Hanna Marin you broke my heart into a million pieces but all I can ever think about is will you ever love me again. I was never mad because I didn't want to be mad I jsu wanted you back. And yes I'm completely over Emily. Are you?''

"The more and more I think about it the more I wish the time I spent with her was with you so yes I am over her. There's just one little problem. Aria has this thing for me and I think I might feel the same way about her. At first I wasn't sure but I keep thinking about it and I think I might love her back.''

"Dammit Hanna! You're always giving me this false sense of hope then ripping it away from me! What did I ever do you?! Just stay out of my life I can't keep getting hurt! You said youv'e been thinking about then why did you come here? My heart is already in and million peices are you trying to break every one of those into a million pieces because thats what it feels like! Just go be happy with Aria or Emily or whoever it is you want and stop coming here and hurting me and stop coming to me like we're friends because its pretty damn hard to be just friends with the love of your life! Go to hell Hanna Marin."

"Maya! Please! Wait!" is all I here as I run off crying

**Hanna POV**

"Hey Ar. Hey Ali. When did you get here?

"That doesn't matter sweetie right now sweetie. Are you ok? What happened? I can tell you've been crying."

"Well you know about the whole Maya thing right?''

"Yeah? What did she say to you? Do I need to take care of her because you know me Hanna. I've spent the last few weeks trying to convince you girls I've changed and for the better but I will destory Maya St. Germain if she did anything to hurt you."

"Its not what she did to me its what I did to her. I broke her heart all over again and far worse this time I think." I sob to my now suddenly very caring friend

"Oh honey sometimes people are gonna get their heart broken. I might be you who breaks their heart or gets their heart broken but its just a part of people you trust the most sometimes end up hurting you the most."

"Ali what really happened to you. You can tell me anything. I hope you know that."

"And me." adds Aria that I somehow forgotten was even in the room

"And us." we hear from Spencer and Emily as they walk in the door after Emily is finished getting discharged

"I'm not ready to talk about yet. Please just give me a little time ok."

"Whenever your ready you can talk to us ok Ali. I should go I kinda need some alone time." I say as I rush out the door trying to hide the tears beginning to form in my eyes

"Call if you need anything" all four girls yell after me

**Aria POV**

"Ms. Montgomery. We have your test results early and everyhting checks out. I'll have an intern bring in the discharge papers and I'm sure you could get one of these lovely young ladies to take you home." says Dr. Pyles as he gestures towards my friends "Oh and Emily remember no swimming for 6 weeks"

"I know Dr Pyles." Emily replies rather disappointed

"You don't have to worry about her. She's dating Spencer Hastings and what Spencer Hastings wants Spencer Hastings gets." I reply to the doctor

"But Aria on the other hand needs someone to watch after her. The only worse person to have in charge of you then Spencer is me." Alison jokes

"Hanna!'' I cry " I need you! Where are you when a girl freakin needs you!"

"Oh please Hanna is in no place to compete with Ali because 1. she's too lazy and 2. no dare competes with Ali. You be a fool to try. Hanna said it herself." Emily Jokes

"Hey don't talk about my girlfriend I mean friend I don't really know what she is but just don't talk about my Hanna Banana like that!" I fake whine

"I'm gonna get your discharge papers because this intern is taking to long and you probably really want to get out of this palce. Well both of you probably do." Alison chuckles

"Ok thanks Ali!"

"No problem babe!"

**Ok so what did you think? Will Maya ever forgive Hanna and is Hanna still in love with her? Will Hanna and Aria end up together? Will Spencer and Emily make it? What really happened to Alison? I know but you don't so I guess you'll just have to keep coming back. Don't forget to send any prompts you might have for me or anything you want to happen or don't want to happen. Haria or Haya (Hanna and Maya) I've made a decision but now I'm reconsidering it. Remember I don't know what you like and don't like want and don't want unless you tell me. Your welcome for the early update. I was just in a pretty good mood after a pretty crappy day. I have my reading state test tomorrow so wish me luck. Stay randomly bright my lovlies!**


End file.
